The present invention relates to seats and, more particularly, those among them which have a framework, especially a metal one, and relates to an improved framework element which can be used especially to form a framework component allowing the manufacture of land motor vehicle seats.
As is known, seats with frameworks, particularly metal ones, are usually made of mechanically joined constituent parts which are designed to support cushions. When such seats are to be installed on board land motor vehicles, these seats and in particular their frameworks have to meet tight requirements as regards their mass and their size especially, and also to meet draconian regulations relating to safety which are dictated by professional bodies or the authorities. These requirements are often contradictory and particularly difficult to meet, bearing in mind that such seats have also to be mass-produced at relatively modest production costs but nevertheless also to comply with strict quality standards.
An example of a solution is proposed by the document FR 2,593,440.